Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing
by blinkingbacktears
Summary: She's going to be a hero... Even if it means she has to bang the strongest guys she can get her manicured hands on. Oc/Harem


**WARNING: Sexual contact/Underage/Mature themes.**

* * *

"So, as 3rd year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures..."

The teacher began loudly.

Fumiko placed her pencil on the desk, blue eyes falling on the teacher who continued, papers in his hands. "And what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but why bother?"

"I know you all want to go on the hero track!"

Papers were thrown in the air by the man as the whole class took this an opportunity to show their Quirks.

Propping her elbows on the desk, Fumiko placed her chin in her hand. She turned her head sideways, glancing at the boy seated at her right with his feet on top of his desk as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face.

Fumiko twirled a finger around her colorfully streaked blonde hair, biting her lip on how hot her boyfriend looked as he smirked, his deep voice drowning out everyone else's.

"Hey, Teach." Bakugou looked up at the teacher, smirk evident on his face. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of extras. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to wind up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister."

The class argued in answer, not happy with what Bakugou was saying but the explosive blonde carried on boasting about his powerful Quirk. It was true. He had a very strong Quirk. Fumiko tapped her fingers on the desk, thinking about her own Quirk. She supposed it could be considered as strong as her boyfriend's.

Bakugou bragged about himself carelessly. "I aced all the tests to get in Yuuei!" He stood up proudly. "As I said, I'm the only one at this school who has a shot of getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the riches hero of all time!"

He cocked his head towards Fumiko, tossing another smirk. She smiled in answer, despite not failing to clench her thighs together. Bakugou seemed to notice it because his smirk grew more on his face.

The teacher brushed off the arrogant teen, looking at the back of the class. "Oh yeah. Midoriya, didn't you want to go to Yuuei too?"

Fumiko was surprised to hear this as she and the whole class looked back at Midoriya. The boy blushed under all the stares, trying to hide in his desk. Everyone started laughing on how it was impossible for a Quirkless person to get into Yuuei. Fumiko gave him a sad smile. Poor boy. It was nice to have hopes and dreams but this was too much.

She would label Izuku as the cute silent types in her class. She only watched with amused eyes as Bakugou brought his crackling hands down on the green haired boy's desk, throwing him out of his seat and on the floor.

"Listen up, Shitty Deku! You're even worse than the rest of these damn extras, you Quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have someone like me?!"

"What? No, Kacchan! You've got it all wrong really! I'm not trying to compete against you!" Izuku said, frightened as he crawled backwards. "You gotta believe me! It's just that I've always wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can't I?"

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams! Defenseless, Shitty Deku! The school's already crappy! Do you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?!

Izuku hung his head in shame. Fumiko felt bad for him. She almost wanted to tell Bakugou to stop torturing the boy but the teacher spoke up again. "Ah! If I remember correctly, I think Mamoru-chan wanted to give the Yuuei exam too?"

Fumiko bit her tongue, turning to glare at the unfazed teacher for speaking out so loudly. Though, she winced as Bakugou turned away from Izuku to give her a death glare. The class had quietened down and no one dared laugh because they knew it would not end well if they laughed at the explosive blond's girlfriend.

Rage burned through Bakugou's veins but he snorted, acting all casual as he walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, right." He huffed, looking ahead but he could see Fumiko from his peripheral vision as the girl sighed loudly.

* * *

Her back slammed back against the lockers, a loud rattling sound escaping in the empty hallway. Sapphire blue eyes gazed up, meeting flashing red irises as Bakugou flattened a palm beside Fumiko's face, scowling angrily.

"What the fuck was that shithead saying?" He growled, glaring daggers. "The fuck do they mean you wanna go into Yuuei too?"

Fumiko leaned back against the lockers, eying him calmly. "Well I wanna be a hero too you know."

Bakugou let out a bark of laughter. "You? A hero? Yeah, right!" he scoffed, "you can't do anything without me and you know it."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "You just fill in my requirements, Katsuki. It doesn't mean that I need you." She smiled sweetly. "I can always get someone else to fulfil my needs anyway."

"Someone who isn't me?" The boy snarled, leaning in close and Fumiko felt a shiver go down her spine as his breath tickled her lips. "You can't do shit without me!"

"Yes I can— _ohhh_."

Fumiko hadn't mean to moan but Bakugou had pushed his leg between her thighs, rubbing his clothed knee against her naked flesh. She chewed down her bottom lip, hand flying up to grab his shoulder. "Katsuki, don't—"

It was too late because he had hoisted her up on his knee so she was straddling his leg. He leaned closer, a smirk on his lips as he bit her cheek, eliciting another moan from her. "Don't forget, Fu." He whispered, teasing her by using his nickname for her. "I've still got your panties in my pocket."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, cheeks flushing as she rocked on his knee. Bakugou moved his mouth down, kissing her jawline before biting down her neck. She squeaked like a mouse while he chuckled, licking at the fresh hickey he had just made.

"Katsuki," she groaned, craning her neck back. "Please... Please I-I need..."

 _"Tell me what you need, Fu~?"_

Fumiko gritted her teeth. She knew what he wanted her to say. But she wasn't going to say it. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing the words from her mouth. Sweaty rough hands grabbed her hips so she could wrap her legs around him. She gasped as he sunk his teeth into the skin of her neck, sucking as a hand trailed over her thigh, stopping between her legs.

Fumiko whimpered as Bakugou circled her clit with his finger, teasing her.

"Katsuki," she grabbed his hair, "please just do me already!"

" _Hmm_." He squeezed her ass cheeks, making her cry out. "First say it. Say it that you need me. That you need me to fuck your brains out cause that's the only way you can use your slutty Quirk!"

She gritted her teeth on his words. "N-never!"

Growling, Bakugou stepped back. He smirked as Fumiko fell to the ground, her knees bent. She flinched as the hot flesh of her lower lips met the cold floor. She glared when Bakugou laughed, reaching in the pocket of his school pants and throwing a pair of lacy pink panties near her.

"Whether you admit it or not you need me, Fu." He snarled, hands in his pockets as he turned around, walking down the hallway like nothing had happened.

Fumiko glared at his back, grumbling curses as she picked up her panties and stood up from the floor. A sigh left her as she pulled back her panties. She took her bag and began walking out.

"I need to get someone else." She grumbled, eyes wandering out in search.

Even if Bakugou Katsuki was an asshole, he was very strong. She liked strong guys. Guys who could last longer were good which was why if she needed to replace the explosive blond, she needed to get someone soon. She didn't want to go back to Bakugou because she also had some dignity. She couldn't take his words anymore. No matter what she was going to be a hero!

Fumiko stopped outside the building, watching as Izuku took out his Hero Analysis book from the water. He began to walk away, not noticing her. Blue eyes narrowed, Fumiko stared at his back.

If only he were stronger.


End file.
